Who Killed Troy ?
by Alaska-LoveU
Summary: A grand crime has been committed. It is now your turn to solve the crime - Who Killed Troy ? By every chapter, you will receive a clue, write us an email when you think, you know the answer.
1. Pilot

**Reclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of the characters, but we do own this great plot!! Read and Review!**

**This is a production by Alaska & AGB!! **

**Introduction**

It was Friday afternoon and my partner and I were sitting in our office trying to kill the time before the expected weekend – when the phone suddenly gave a ring. I looked at Murray, our police dog, and he looked back with the kind of expression I knew was on my face. Who would call this late on a Friday? As we sat there totally in shock about the call, my partner Cameron had picked up the phone. She nodded at me and I could tell that this was the call of over-time – good luck the payment was good! I jumped up from my chair, grabbed Murray and my coat as Cameron had hung up the phone – five minutes later we were on our way to the local high school – East High – to meet with the shocked students and teachers. The parking lot was packed with panicked students and you could tell that work needed to be done here! I signed and Cameron smiled in agreement – there was indeed work to do here!


	2. Noticing a Killer

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical – but this beautiful plot!**

**To everybody from Alaska and AGB**

**Chapter (1) – Noticing a Killer**

The headmaster's office was stuffy and dusty with piles of papers and old school books – it was clear to us that not much work was done from this room, she was the kind of headmaster who would be in the 'field' avoiding students from smoking and roller skating on the school campus. The headmaster stepped in the office with her dirtiest glasses and a very worried look on her face: 'He was our best basketball player and a prime student!' She threw her books on a pile of papers, they did not seem to matter that much right now – I would consider a high school killing a little more important than her math – I could see she thought the same. I took off my jacket and sat down on the nearest chair without books and paper. How would we ever get started? 'Is this going to take long?' the headmaster said and looked at me with a tired look in her face. 'No ma'am' I said knowing that this probably would take at least a week just to get through all the teachers - not to mention the students. 'So did he have any enemies? And we would need a list if his closest friends. I am not going to interview the entire school – I am just going right to the core of this crime' and removed my hat to show some kind of respect for this teacher – for sure lower salary than me – and got out of the chair. The teacher nodded and we began what seem as the longest journey to the teachers' room to start the interviews.

Meanwhile my partner Cameron had taken a good look at the campus. She had tried to calm down the students and had sent shrinks to the students that needed it the most. She had then gathered the teachers in the teachers' room and this was where we met again.

The first teacher we interviewed was a little bald man named Henry Haligan. He was the English teacher. The man had a classy teacher look on – or should I say classy boring. I looked at Cameron and she gave one of her usual looks – there was no information to get here.

The next teacher was better. A little white haired woman with a strong voice – Mrs. Darbus – I was not surprised when she said she was the drama teacher. You could tell from her wandering eyes, that she knew something. 'So do you have an idea of who would be able to do this to Mr. Bolton?'

**Mrs. Darbus**

As the first cockcrow sounded in the distance I slowly opened my eyes to this foggy Tuesday morning. Tuesday was a good day for me and especially because I had my wonderful drama class. Normally my students would be distracted, but ever since this Mr. Bolton guy has been active, it had been nothing but a pleasure to give him an A – he simply deserved it. I got dressed in my favorite outfit and got my things for the classes that I was going to have that day. I went out to my tiny, lovely car and stuffed my bags in it and drove off to another day of great classes with lovely students.

The parking lot was, as always, full, but luckily the guard managed to hold my usual spot empty – right next to the school entry.

I walked into the school. It was packed with students. In the hall, some were running around, acting crazy, with their mobile phones and their Ip odd's or whatever they called these small things. Other students were just standing there, not doing anything. Then my eyes fell on Troy and Gabriella. These two lovebirds were so in love, or at least that was what I thought. It seemed like Gabriella was in a bad mood and she was walking away from Troy. Normally you would see Troy running after her, but he just looked at her and walked away. I didn't take notice of that, so I just continued my way into the crowded hall.

I made my way through the crowd and to the teachers' room. Mrs. Stabilo looked at me with a serious look.

"That Bolton guy is too nosy..." she said and walked away. I just looked after her and continued my wonderful day.

It had been a long day and finally the third period started, which was my drama class with my very much active class.

"Hallo my beloved students. How are you today?" I said in my usual tone, which I believed the students loved. The atmosphere in the class was weird tense, like something was going on. "Are you ready for the winter musical, my loved ones?" I said and waited for them to yell like they always do, but all I got was a little "whoa". Odd – I just figured they were tired. The basketball team had just had their practice and I'd seen some of the girls jumping around in the hall.

I started the class by handing out the new script for the winter musical, re-written by Sharpay Evens. She is such a lovely student – very active; anyway, we started and got a lot of work done, but not in the same enthusiastic way as normal. I split the class in smaller groups so they could rehearse some phrases with each other from the script. It all went really well, until Troy and Gabriella started fighting.

"But, Troy can't you see what it is doing to me?" Gabriella cried. Everybody was now looking. I tried to shhh them, but they didn't listen.

"What do you mean, Gaby?" Troy said and looked confused.

"Come on, Troy! You know exactly what I am talking about!" There was a weird silence while Troy, and everybody else, thought about what she was talking about.

"No, I…" Troy said and looked around for answers. He was met with blank faces. "I'm sorry?" he said and hoped it was enough.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! You don't know anything, do you?" Gabriella said and ran out of the class. Everybody looked at each other and then at the door Gabriella had just walked out of. There was a silence. The silence was unbearable and then when it was just about to burst, the bell rang and everybody left the room. I picked up a piece of paper saying: "Now!" I curled the paper and threw it in the trashcan.

**Day of Troy**

My world has never better. I have great friends; a beautiful girlfriend and just now I have an A for actually being active in Mrs. Darbus class. I walk down the hall without really knowing where to go next – every spot seems good. As I walk down the hall I see the principal talking to Gabriella. Without really concentrating I let my feet lead the way and they instantly follow my gaze towards Gabriella.

'So… What's up?' – Gabriella gives him a brief gaze and then turns away. 'Sorry, now is not a very good time, Troy. Just give me a minute.'

On that note I let her walk away while I still have a confused look on my face. I look to my left and I see the principal shooting me a serious look while shaking her head. Maybe this is not the day to go into this issue. By seconds this day has become bad.

**Now it is your chance to give you****r guesses – Who is the killer? Please do Review!!**


End file.
